The Bender Games
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: AtLA, LOK, HG crossover. In the future where almost all bending is lost, it is ruled by Amon. The remaining benders that are in the districts are chosen for the "Bender Games." When 16 year old Korra is chosen for the bender games. What she can really do is pushed to its limits. And trying to stay alive is going to be a fight worth winning. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Reaping

(another thing... Azula and Zuko aren't related and Sokka and Katara aren't also and Wei and Wing aren't and Desna and Eska aren't and Jinora Meelo and Ikki aren't. let's say anyone siblings isn't related here.)

There are almost no benders anywhere. It is taken over by President Amon. My name is Korra and I live in District 4. Mostly known for the water benders. Today is the worst day anyone has to go through, today is where 2 of us are chosen to fight to the death. while most people would celebrate there would always be 2 houses in every district. lights off, doors closed, and awaiting the death of their child. everyone wants to believe that things are going to be different every year. but after 64 years no one thinks that anything will change and that kids will kill each other until everyone dies.

A bell sounded that let us know that the choosing is about to start and that everyone has to be there... or else. after walking to where you get your blood sampled guards escort you to where you are to stand until the reaping is over.

"Welcome to the 65th annual Bender Games!" a woman with grey hair said loudly into the mic. I just frowned wanting the whole thing to be over. "I am Su Beifong and now..." she said cheerfully. she pulled the paper slip out and seemed to be unfolding it in slow motion, "not me. not me." I pleaded.

It wasn't me. it was Katara. one of my closest friends. some years they have 2 girls from the same district and vice versa. looks like this was one of those years as she slipped her hand into the bowl again. "not me... no-" "Korra." was the name that rung out into the crowd. Oh my god! that's me! I slowly made my way onto the stage as she asked for any volunteers . no one stepped up, no one did anything but starred at us with frowns on the faces. "cowards." I mumbled as I was put into a room to say goodbye to my friends and family.

First it was my parents, my mom was crying and my dad was ranting. after 5-10 minutes they were pulled away from me and then I had a VERY unlikely visitor, Lin. I knew Lin for a long time but she didn't like me very much. but she just came in and hugged me. "I want you to have something." she said as she handed me a blue pin with water image in it. "I was saving it till you were 18, but I don't know if you will live that long so... better now than never right?" she asked me. "Yea..." I kinda said mumbled.

Soon after they took Lin and I was being escorted to a train. a high tech one at that. so sad... Republic City has enough money to feed ALL the districts but instead they use it for trains and to watch kids kill each other every year. Katara and I were pushed inside by Su and were soon on our way to Republic City. we looked back at the district thinking we were going to look at it for the last time in our lives.

Another person walked into the room. it was a man and the only known winner of the games from our district, Tenzin. he sat down and took a nice hard look at us. "So two girls this year huh?" he said. "You two look like pretty powerful water benders." he said. "uhh thanks..." "So... when are we going to start?" Katara asked him in a some what polite manner. "Start what? training? look kids there's something you should know. you should take into account your death and know that there is NOTHING I can do to save you." he said. I just glared at him. "Your not even going to try?! your our mentor!" Katara yelled. I just stood up and stomped out of the room before turning around and said, "Your the worst!" and walked out.

When I came back Katara, Su, and Tenzin were in the main dining room and Katara was talking to Tenzin about something. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Just on how to find shelter and food." Katara said. "How do you find those things?" I asked Tenzin. "Pass the butter." he simply said. "How do you find those things?" I asked again with more sternness in my voice. He changed his mind, "Pass the marmalade." He said instead. I bend the water in his glass, turned it into an ice spike, and brought it down onto the table. "THAT IS MAHOGONY!" Su yelled. I shugged it off, "Here's the thing sweet heart, you need to get sponsors to send you gifts and do you know what you have to do to get sponsors? Tenzin asked. "Impress them?" I said like it was obvious. "you need to be nice." He said.

"oh no!" I said as I was pacing my bed room that had a nervouse Katara looking at me. "How am I supposed to get sponsers if I can't even be nice to our mentor?" I asked in a frantic voice. "You'll just need to work at it." Katara said I her calm manner. "So... hopefully I can TRY to get this down in the next 4 days?" I asked her. "Katara! Korra! I need you in here!" Tenzin yelled. "Yea... you should be fine!" Katara said.

We were infront of a TV while Tenzin was Pointing out all the other tributes. "From District 1: Opal and Jet. Opal is a air bender while Jet is good with weapons but he is a bit arrogant. District 2: Zuko and Azula. they both look ruthless and will kill without mercy. District 3: Aang and Desna. water ender and air bender. District 5: Suki and Jinora. one's an airbender but the other is a tough warrior. District 6: Bolin and Ty lee. ones a earth ender and the other can walk on her hands? District 7: Wei and Meelo. earth and air benders. District 8: Toph and Asami: Toph is blind but she may or may not be harmless. and Asami isn't a bender but she is still ruthless all the same. District 9: Yue and Huan. Water and Earth bender. District 10: Eska and Sokka. water bender and a good weapons expert. District 11: Wing and Mai: Earth bender and non bender but still she is powerful all the same. And... finally District 12: Ikki and Mako: airbender and a powerful firebender." Tenzin said. I thought that last boy looked kinda cute. but I kept it to myself, so I just said nothing.

I finished eating, doing everything I needed to do before. but I still went into bed that night knowing that my house was the one with nothing happening. and that really broke my heart so I fell asleep while sobbing silently waiting for the next day to come.


	2. An

p class="MsoNormal"AN: I'm going to DL Thursday-Sunday and I won't update during that time so… sorry…. : ( /p 


End file.
